Episode 7236 (24th December 2009)
Plot Rosie unwraps her birthday presents but it's clear Sally's thoughts are elsewhere. Tyrone's excited about Christmas. Molly snaps at him and Tyrone's hurt. Jason apologises to Tina. He tells her that he loves her. Feeling guilty after her kiss with Nick, Tina tells him that she's sorry too. Graeme's nervous about the panto. Becky hands him a bottle of vodka to steady his nerves. The Rovers pantomime Cinderella takes place. Jason asks David what he's done to his arm. David covers for Tina saying he sprained it. Amy takes to the Rovers stage to sing a song but she freezes and instead comes out with a choice word. Nick arrives at No.8. Gail's thrilled to see him whilst David's less impressed. Liz isn't pleased to find drunken Graeme asleep in her bed. Kevin grabs a few minutes alone with Molly. He tries to play down the weekend in Paris but Molly's fuming and tells him that it's over between them. Cast of Cinderella: Cinderella - Claire Peacock Prince Charming - Steve McDonald Dandini - Becky McDonald Ugly sisters - Jesse Chadwick and Sean Tully Fairy Godmother - Betty Williams Buttons - Graeme Proctor Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton (Uncredited) *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and bedroom *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Builder's Yard Notes *The residents previously performed Cinderella at Christmas in 1964 and 1975. In the 1975 production, Betty Williams (then Turpin) played the Fairy Godmother, the same role she plays in this production. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is not pleased by Nick's return, but Gail welcomes him home with open arms; and Tina makes up with Jason. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,450,000 viewers (14th place). Notable dialogue Rosie Webster (on receipt of Sophie's birthday present of a handbag): "Oh it's gorgeous... as long as it hasn't got a Bible stashed in it!" Sophie Webster: "No point. There's even some people God can't save." --- John Stape: Erm, Graeme... You're a bit slow on some of yer cues." Graeme Proctor: "Yeah, I think these pills I'm on are interfering with my spatial awareness and time perception." Category:2009 episodes